


Amar o Próximo

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 3some, M/M, OT3, kaibaekhun, sekaibaek - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Baekhyun odiava o irmão mais velho por tê-lo arrastado àquele lugar e não imaginava que encontraria um motivo para gostar da viagem. Na verdade, dois.[pwp! S E K A I B A E K]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ei ei eiiiii, testando o ao3, será se rola? ksdçlsçgsd
> 
> !!!!AVISOS IMPORTANTE BEM AQUI!!!!:  
> 1\. nenhum dos garotos é menor de idade na história.  
> 2\. não fiz com o intuito de ofender ninguém, não leva nada pro coração, okay?  
> 3\. pwp é pwp, mesmo assim deixo claro que usei muita palavra suja, palavrão e etc, se não se sente confortável lendo algo assim, não recomendo.
> 
> E PRONTO, bora ler?
> 
> ps: meu agradecimento especial a juju, meu neném, por me inspirar. ♥♥
> 
> aproveitem a leitura!!!

Passava da meia noite quando Baekhyun decretou ódio eterno ao irmão mais velho por tê-lo arrastado até ali. Não em voz alta, é claro, porque não valeria de muita coisa soprar uma raiva audível ao primogênito de seus pais, que estava dormindo como um anjo na barraca dos caras. Mas pensou, e pensou muito, que nunca, jamais o perdoaria pela cena pra lá de dramática que havia feito, quase se jogando aos seus pés para implorar que fosse junto com ele ao acampamento da igreja, porque _"não tenho amigos, Baekie, não quero ficar sozinho. Vamos, por favor? Eu lavo a louça por um mês"_ e, bem, também não se perdoaria por ter cedido e viajado naquele ônibus apinhado de gente em direção ao lago mais próximo, um monte de jovem com um desejo ardente no coração de adorar a Jesus Cristo.

Ao menos era o que Baekhyun achava.

Mas ali, naquele início de madrugada, onde todos os outros garotos e garotas - os mais certinhos - já tinham caído no sono, o mais jovem dos Byun tinha parado numa roda em torno da fogueira por algum motivo, sentado entre um garoto alto de cabelos claros e um outro não tão grande, todos rindo pelas piadas sujas que um baixinho do outro lado contava enquanto pensava que, _porra, como eu vim parar aqui?_ Ou melhor: como aqueles garotos de mente suja e pinto fino de tanto bater punheta - tinha ouvido um deles falar algo assim - tinham ido parar numa porra de um acampamento gospel? Era engraçado se parasse pra pensar que estava "em casa" com um monte de gente que não estava assim tão disposto a viver em castidade eterna, mas se sentia um pouco errado e sujo por querer rir também, logo ali. Porra, era um acampamento gospel.

Odiava o irmão mais que tudo por deixá-lo ali sozinho com aquele pessoal esquisito, mas aos poucos ia se soltando e agradecendo àquele tamanho de gente por adicionar piadas ao seu arsenal de humor negro.

Não saberia dizer quando foi o exato momento em que os garotos jogaram de vez a castidade às favas e procuraram uma garrafa de vidro pra brincar de verdade ou consequência, o que Baekhyun jamais imaginaria ver num lugar como aquele, mas não quis sair da roda antes que a brincadeira começasse.

Por algum motivo.

Ou dois.

Não que estivesse mesmo interessado naqueles dois garotos grandes do outro lado da fogueira, os que pareciam viver num mundinho particular, deitados um no outro, os risos em sincronia, as vozes gostosas de ouvir quando resolviam falar. Vez ou outra conversavam com os olhos e os sorrisos pequenos, Baekhyun conseguia perceber a transmissão muda de pensamento e os invejou um pouquinho. Duvidou que estivesse certo sobre o palpite, mas podia apostar que eram namorados. Ou se pegavam. Ou estavam quase. E, muito impuro, desejou poder ver. Ou estar junto.

Enquanto a garrafa girava e Baekhyun descobria os segredos daqueles garotos que provavelmente nunca mais veria na vida, seu olhar ia e vinha daquele universo compartilhado entre os dois, curioso.

Quando a tampa da garrafa parou bem na direção de um deles, o de ombros largos, era a vez daquele gigante ao seu lado perguntar.

— Então, Sehun — Sehun. Ia se lembrar desse nome. — Verdade ou consequência?

— Não sou frouxo, então, consequência — respondeu, divertido, fazendo Baekhyun sorrir de forma quase imperceptível ao ser agraciado novamente por sua voz se espalhando pelo ar gelado daquele bosque.

— Hmmm — o cara ao seu lado, que descobriu se chamar Chanyeol, apoiou o queixo numa das mãos, enfatizando a imagem de um pensador, embora Baekhyun duvidasse que estivesse realmente pensando. — Escolhe alguém da roda pra dar um beijo na boca.

Pronto, havia começado.

Ouviu dezenas de "ah, não", "ewww", "nem vem, Sehun" e gargalhadas para todos os lados enquanto o olhar felino de Sehun passeava pela roda. Parou em Baekhyun. Seu coração errou uma batida e acabou engolindo em seco. Imaginou se Sehun o escolheria e por quê diabos o escolheria, mas logo o foco mudou.

— Quero beijar você — disse ao rapaz ao seu lado, o que não foi nenhuma surpresa. Desde que ouviu o desafio, sabia que era ele quem Sehun ia escolher.

Talvez houvesse mesmo algo entre os dois e Sehun apenas sentiu vontade de disfarçar ao olhar para o resto dos meninos e, enquanto o beijo acontecia e as vozes se transformavam em sons enojados, Baekhyun conseguia reparar um sorriso nascendo nos lábios de cada um dos beijoqueiros, o que indicava que não havia nada, nada de novo ou estranho para eles naquilo.

Algo estranho remexeu no seu interior, acordando uma parte do seu corpo que jamais pensou ser despertada naquele lugar.

A garrafa girava outra vez, mais um segredo sendo revelado. E de novo. Um desafio: mostrar o pau pra roda toda. Baekhyun riu. Os garotos pareciam ter uma fixação estranha com a sexualidade, o que o deixava curioso para conhecê-los um pouquinho mais. Sabia que a igreja estava cheia de garotos com muitos hormônios - que eram atiçados por outros garotos - e fingiam odiar aquilo só para não assumirem as próprias vontades. Baekhyun _sabia_.

Ainda tinha a atenção roubada pela forma como Sehun e o outro garoto estavam colados quando a garrafa girou mais uma vez apontou para... ele.

Baekhyun era o escolhido da vez.

E o fundo da garrafa estava exatamente na direção daquele que não sabia o nome, mas parecia beijar bem.

— Você é o irmão do Baekbeom? Baekhyun, certo? — o grandão ao seu lado perguntou, fazendo Baekhyun corar por um instante e concordar num aceno.

— Sou o Baekhyun.

— Então, Baekhyun — ouviu o moreno chamá-lo do outro lado, um sorriso enviesado na boca. Gostou de como seu nome soou nos lábios dele. — Te desafio a dormir na barraca com a gente.

— Que tipo de desafio é esse, velho? — um dos caras bradou, interrompendo a surpresa do Byun e a forma como seu coração batia forte dentro do peito por aquela proposta. "A gente"? Ele e Sehun?

— Ué, ninguém aceitou dormir em barracas porque estavam com medinho do capeta. Tem um lugar sobrando na nossa e o desafio é esse. Ponto final.

— Justo. Eu não dormiria em barraca no meio do bosque nem fodendo — foi Chanyeol quem disse.

— Fodendo sim, nem adianta negar.

— É, sabemos.

E a mistura de vozes altas voltou a preencher as frestas das árvores enquanto o coração de Baekhyun ainda pulava dentro do peito apenas pela ideia de dormir junto daquele - óbvio - casal.

Seria obrigado a dormir com um travesseiro entre as pernas.

Inferno.

✞

Baekhyun tinha entrado de fininho no dormitório compartilhado pra pegar seu travesseiro e ir cumprir o desafio. Pegou aquele extra, só para garantir, e rumou ao centro da clareira onde estavam antes, pronto para virar para o lado oposto dos garotos e dormir, torcendo pra que nenhum barulho de beijo ou de sexo viesse a acordá-lo. Não porque fosse se incomodar, mas porque... Enfim.

Aquilo tudo era tão inesperado que nem sabia a melhor forma de reagir. Era um acampamento gospel, por Deus! Ele sequer fazia parte da igreja, que tipo de plot twist maluco era aquele em sua vida?

Reparou que a fogueira já estava apagada e o resto dos garotos já tinham ido para suas respectivas camas quando chegou, encontrando Sehun com uma lanterna para que Baekhyun os achasse com facilidade. E, quando entrou na barraca larga, deu de cara com o outro garoto a vestir meias nos pés, envolvendo-se com um cobertor que parecia tão quentinho e, _ARGH!_ , cheiroso.

— Ei — cumprimentou, animado — Tá pronto pra ser devorado pelo capeta.

 _O capeta é você?_ , quis perguntar, mas apenas exibiu um sorriso sem jeito e se acomodou no canto vazio da barraca. Sehun vinha entrando logo atrás e lacrou a lona com o zíper, fazendo questão de trancar um cadeado logo abaixo.

— Eu não acredito muito nessas coisas — devolveu, baixinho.

— Nem em fantasmas? — Sehun tentou, vendo-o negar com a cabeça. — Assassinos em série?

— Clichê — respondeu, um pouco mais divertido, embora ainda estivesse tenso.

— Jongin tava morrendo de medo de dormir aqui, mas não queria dormir com o resto do pessoal também — Sehun contou. Então esse era o nome dele. Jongin.

— Não tava com medo.

— Não tava mesmo, ainda está — riu, cutucando a barriga do outro num sinal brincalhão de uma amizade - amizade? - que já parecia ser bastante longa.

— Prefere os insetos aos colegas de quarto? — Baekhyun sorriu, puxando assunto.

— Prefiro um único colega de quarto — o sorriso cúmplice que lançou na direção de Sehun fez algo arder em Baekhyun, o que só piorou quando uma de suas mãos passeou pela coxa do amigo.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco outra vez.

— Querem que eu saia ou...?

— Não — Sehun disse, gentil. — Na verdade, a gente quer que você fique.

— Muito — Jongin confirmou.

— Por que? — devolveu, soprando um riso meio sem jeito e sem realmente entender aqueles sorrisos cheios de uma malícia evidente virados na sua direção.

— Você tava comendo um de nós com o olhar mais cedo, não tava? Eu tive a impressão que era nós dois, mas o Jongin disse que tava enganado — o garoto tinha um jeito natural de soltar aquele tipo de coisa, de um jeito que deixou Baekhyun um pouco mais quente e voltou a acelerar seu coração.

— Você tava? — Jongin indagou.

Baekhyun sentia a boca secar. Devia saber que estava sendo óbvio ao namorá-los a distância, mas não imaginaria nem no meio de um milhão de chances que resultaria naquele tipo de situação. Então, tinha sido convidado a ficar na barraca com os dois para um castigo, era isso? Teria que assisti-los se pegando para aprender a não ficar cobiçando o homem do outro? Poxa, não tinha culpa se eram bonitos à beça, só estava curioso. Atraído também, bastante. Mas não era algo que estava sob seu controle. Que parassem, então, de namorar em público daquela forma tão nítida. Que parassem com aquela beleza toda também, porque era injusto pra caramba.

— Eu tava — assumiu, como homem que era. Não tinha motivo pra negar.

— Quem? — foi Jongin quem pressionou.

— Ou foi nós dois? — Sehun sorriu maior. Atrevido.

— Vocês dois — num fio de voz, Baekhyun confessou e abriu um sorrisinho também, sincero. — Formam um casal bonito.

— Somos amigos — Jongin interveio. _Uhum_ , Baekhyun pensou. Bem que estava precisando de uma amizade como aquela nos últimos tempos. — Com benefícios — terminou, divertido, incentivado pelo olhar no rosto do novo companheiro de barraca.

— Ainda assim... Formam um belo par — insistiu. — Deus aprova esse tipo de coisa?

Sehun riu baixo, escondendo o rosto no ombro de Jongin, que respondeu a pergunta:

— Tô certo de que em algum lugar da bíblia diz que a gente deve amar bastante o próximo.

— Bastante — Sehun confirmou, fazendo Baekhyun soprar uma risadinha.

— Deixa o seu pastor saber disso.

— Você vai contar? — Sehun rebateu.

Baekhyun passou um zíper imaginário na boca e jogou a chave imaginária para trás, exibindo um sorriso logo depois.

— Minha boca é um túmulo.

— Eu duvido que seja — Jongin foi quem respondeu, se arrastando sobre o colchão da barraca para se aproximar dele. — Ela parece tão gostosa pra ser um túmulo.

Ali, iluminados somente pela lanterna que Sehun ainda segurava, Baekhyun quase se deixava rir pela ironia de sua vida.

Tinha sido arrastado para aquele acampamento numa nova tentativa de Baekbeom de fazê-lo se converter, parar com a vida que levava e fazer uma aliança com Jesus. Isso porque Baekbeom odiava o fato de Baekhyun gostar de beijar garotos. Não que externasse isso constantemente e nem tentava ofender seu irmão mais novo, mas deixava óbvia sua desaprovação, constantemente tentando enfiar na cabeça do caçula que aquele tipo de comportamento não era de Deus.

Mas, para Baekhyun, que se fodesse tudo.

Nunca acreditou naquela ladainha de que Jesus se importava com como usava seu traseiro bonito, e era tudo de tamanha hipocrisia que revirava seu estômago. Por isso odiava participar de qualquer coisa que envolvesse a igreja que Baekbeom frequentava.

No entanto, lá estava o universo rindo e se divertindo às suas custas.

Se acreditasse no que pregavam naquele lugar, tinha certeza que o tal _inimigo_ tinha levantado dois de seus servos para testar a ética de Baekhyun num lugar que deveria ser sagrado, fazê-lo passar por uma prova divina direto na direção do seu milagre caso passasse. Ir a um acampamento cristão buscar a cura gay e acabar sendo alvo de dois homens sobrenaturalmente lindos e que provocavam suas vontades sem nem tentar esconder... _Era óbvio que era obra do maligno_.

Por sorte - ou azar -, Baekhyun não estava na maior disposição do mundo para ir contra às tentações naquela noite, por isso, quando Jongin chegou mais perto encarando a sua boca, Baekhyun lambeu os próprios lábios, soltando baixinho.

— Gosta da minha boca? — indagou, num sussurro, sentindo o olhar de Sehun ao lado engolir os dois.

Jongin fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu.

— É a boquinha mais atraente que eu já vi.

Analisando o ambiente - tudo escuro, apenas os três com mais ninguém em pelo menos um raio de cem metros, sozinhos e os hormônios parecendo saltitar no ar ao redor -, Baekhyun decidiu que entraria naquela brincadeira perigosa. Primeiro porque não tinha mesmo vontade de manter castidade alguma e segundo porque, bem, os garotos eram realmente lindos para deixar uma oportunidade como aquela passar.

Então, abrindo um sorriso que estampava segundas intenções no seu rosto pela primeira vez na noite, encarou os lábios do garoto também.

— Quer provar o gosto dela? — no mesmo tom provocante, perguntou-lhe.

Jongin apenas se limitou a exibir um sorriso ladino antes de apoiar o corpo num dos braços e alcançar a boca de Baekhyun num selar, este que logo se tornou um beijo demorado, lento… Gostoso.

A ideia de ter Sehun ainda namorando os dois com o olhar instigou o menor entre os três a intensificar o contato das bocas, fazer os sons estalados daquele beijo ecoarem alto dentro da barraca, só para vê-lo ter vontade também, só para atiçar o mesmo desejo que sentiu quando os dois estavam se pegando pelo desafio que Chanyeol lançou a Sehun mais cedo. A língua ia e vinha devagar sobre a de Jongin, sua mão num lado do rosto bonito do garoto, os lábios envolvendo os seus… Porra, aquilo era infinitamente bom.

Quando se afastaram só um pouquinho, Baekhyun sentiu Jongin sorrir quase contra sua boca.

— Como eu imaginei — confessou, num sussurro. — Gostosa demais pra um túmulo.

Baekhyun abriu os olhos para encontrar os escuros de Jongin fixos em algum ponto do seu rosto - a boca, tinha certeza - e sorriu satisfeito pelo elogio. Modéstia à parte, ninguém nunca havia reclamado de seus beijos, sabia que não era ruim naquilo. Então, para matar a curiosidade, desviou a atenção ao outro garoto, que observava tudo com um sorrisinho de canto nos lábios, parecendo se divertir.

— O que foi? — arriscou, abusado. — Vai querer provar também, Sehun?

— Deus aprovaria? — provocou de volta, a pergunta deslizando como uma serpente para fora da boca enquanto, de forma sorrateira, ia se enfiando naquele cantinho onde Baekhyun e Jongin estavam.

Baekhyun soprou um riso.

— Quero amar bastante o meu próximo — retrucou, sorridente. — Os meus próximos, no caso. Tenho certeza que não existe limite especificado na bíblia.

— Não existe — o garoto confirmou.

Era a vez de Jongin assistir a cena gostosa de Baekhyun recebendo a língua de Sehun dentro da boca, chupando com carinho no ar antes que o puxasse pela nuca, embrenhando os dedos nos fios do seu cabelo conforme se beijavam sonoramente. Era algo delicioso de assistir. Como num filme daqueles que gostava de ver escondido, quando todo mundo já estava dormindo, mas era ao vivo e… _Agh_. Era delicioso. Simplesmente delicioso.

A forma como Baekhyun descia a mão pela lateral do corpo do melhor amigo no meio daquele breu que os envolvia, quebrado somente pela lanterna esquecida no outro canto da barraca, o som do beijo tão próximo, tão molhado. A sensação de beijo recente que formigava em sua boca não era suficiente para acabar com a vontade que vinha queimando em seu coração - e em suas calças -, por isso arfou baixinho, chamando a atenção dos dois que, no mesmo segundo, separaram as bocas, encarando-o dali.

— Jongin tem um problema nas calças — Sehun constatou, como se segredasse a Baekhyun, que ainda estava perto.

Sem nenhum sinal de pudor ou vontade de voltar atrás no que haviam começado, o menor escorregou sua mão ao centro do quadril de Sehun, pressionando-o com firmeza.

— Você também tem um — devolveu, o tom provocante resvalando contra o maxilar marcado do maior que fechava os olhos ao ter a orelha mordida pelo Byun. — Quer que eu resolva pra você? Ou prefere que o Jongin faça? — o olhar de Baekhyun escorregou de volta a face atenta do outro garoto, o rosto moreno levemente suado no escuro enquanto aquela barraca parecia mais quente do que deveria estar. — Posso chupar você enquanto você chupa o Sehun. Ou o contrário.

— Ele chupa gostoso — a fala sussurrada e desejosa de Sehun cortou o ar, fazendo Jongin respirar pesado porque, cacete, nunca tinha ouvido aquilo ao seu respeito. Toda a pose de despudorado tinha ido por água abaixo porque Baekhyun parecia tão mais… Experiente. Seu olhar malicioso descendo por seu corpo, caralho, era como se fosse outra pessoa em seu lugar.

— É mesmo? — Baekhyun perguntou num tom divertido, sem deixar as segundas intenções se dissiparem no ar em seu tom de voz. Pelo contrário, parecia mais denso. Mais atraente, beirando o irresistível. — Pensando bem, eu acho que ficaria muito excitado assistindo um meia nove de vocês dois.

Sehun encarou Jongin que encarou Sehun de volta e sorriu com o canto da boca, lembrando-se das diversas noites que haviam feito isso debaixo da coberta, com as portas trancadas e prendendo gemidos altos na garganta para que ninguém ouvisse. Em verdade, amavam se chupar, por isso não contestaram àquela sugestão.

Se despiram rapidinho enquanto Baekhyun se sentava junto da lanterna, apontando o foco de luz para o show que presenciaria. De repente, se pegou pensando que era ele o enviado do inferno para corromper aqueles garotos e quis rir, mas não se arrependia de absolutamente nada. 

Ver Sehun sentando na cara de Jongin para mamar seu pau com carinho, enquanto Jongin chupava o cuzinho provavelmente bem apertado do melhor amigo fez toda aquela viagem valer a pena. Nem odiava seu irmão tanto assim mais.

Discretamente, assistia aos dois aliviando o tesão um com o outro com uma das mãos no próprio pau, massageando de levinho por cima da roupa.

— Você tem uma bunda linda, Sehun — disse, em certo ponto daquela cena que apreciava. — Por que não rebola ela na língua do seu amigo, uh?

Ocupado com o pau de Jongin na boca, Sehun apenas gemeu, movendo o quadril num círculo vagaroso na face coberta dele. Baekhyun ouviu um som estalado que indicava que o outro garoto tinha chupado seu rabo com força naquela hora, sentindo o próprio piscar de vontade. Estava tão carente, por Deus.

Sem mais ter como segurar, desceu a calça de moletom, envolvendo o pênis entre os dedos finos, subindo e descendo numa mastubação gostosa.

Não viu nenhum dos dois gozar, mas se afastaram. Óbvio, Baekhyun sabia que queriam mais. Ainda não tinham aproveitado o suficiente daquela noite, não tinham nem aproveitado nada do visitante inesperado.

— Estava bom? — perguntou aos dois, um sorriso na boca ao apontar a lanterna para si mesmo.

— Melhor se você estivesse incluso — Sehun quem respondeu, fazendo o sorriso de Baek tornar-se maior.

— Estou — devolveu. — Assistindo. Mas agora quero atenção. Também tenho um problema nas calças.

— Quer que eu—

— Não — interrompeu Sehun, se colocando de pé, com as calças indo para longe de suas pernas. — Jongin mal te chupou, só encheu esse seu rabo lindo de beijos e chupou direitinho que eu vi. Quem quer seu pau sou eu.

Sehun teve o corpo inteirinho arrepiado ao ouvir Baekhyun falar daquele jeito porque, por mais que soubesse o que estava fazendo, nunca tinha falado aquele tipo de sacanagem com Jongin. Não tão explícito, não tão seguro de si, não tão… Baekhyun.

— A posição tava ruim — o moreno se defendeu, fazendo Baekhyun rir.

— Não foi uma crítica. Quero um beijo como esse depois — disse, se aproximando de Jongin para selar sua boca com lentidão. — Sua boca é gostosa demais pra eu sair daqui sem tê-la na minha bunda.

O riso soprado e meio envergonhado do garoto deu lugar a um suspiro quando viu Baekhyun tirar a camiseta também.

— Sehun — chamou, carinhoso. — Fica de joelhos, sim? Quero muito chupar você.

O garoto obedeceu, posicionando-se de joelhos sobre a superfície macia onde deveriam estar dormindo àquela altura da madrugada, esperando para sentir a boquinha macia de Baekhyun em torno do seu pau, duro demais para negar atenção.

— Você — olhou para Jongin, mordendo o lábio ao analisar seu corpo dali. — Já sabe o que fazer.

E o moreno pareceu perdido por um instante, mas quando viu Baekhyun ficar de quatro para enfiar o pau do amigo na boca, sabia o que ele queria. Ter o cuzinho chupado por sua boca gostosa, como ele mesmo havia dito. E não se importava, o banho havia sido tarde o suficiente para que o cheiro de sabonete ainda desprendesse de sua pele enquanto a língua habilidosa escorregava pela fenda daquele rabo bonito que o Byun tinha. Chupou com vontade, metendo a ponta da língua nele e ouvindo-o gemer contido enquanto metia a ereção melada de Sehun na boca.

O outro, por sua vez, tinha enroscado bem os dedos entre os cabelos do mais baixo, sem a intenção de guiá-lo ou qualquer coisa assim porque, aparentemente, Baekhyun sabia muito bem o que fazia. Só queria descontar de alguma forma o que aquela boca envolvendo seu pau por inteiro o fazia sentir, mesmo que os gemidos que soltava já demonstrassem o suficiente. Seus lábios iam e vinham em seu pênis, a língua serpenteava toda a extensão enrijecida na melhor das sensações que já teve em sua vida. Só conseguia jogar a cabeça para trás e apreciar o boquete, deixando Baekhyun engolir tudo no próprio ritmo; estava bom.

Maravilhoso.

Queria gozar, mas não ainda.

Quando puxou os fios do Byun com mais força, ele entendeu o recado. Se afastou, ainda que a contragosto - tinha se apaixonado pelo gostinho de Sehun na ponta da língua - e fez Jongin parar o que fazia também.

De joelhos, quase na mesma altura que Sehun, não resistiu a vontade de fazê-lo experimentar do próprio sabor, entregando-o em seus lábios num beijo tão intenso quanto aquele primeiro que trocaram.

Só se afastaram quando o maior fez arder um tapa gostoso numa das nádegas de Baekhyun, que riu baixinho e mordeu seu lábio inferior antes de se afastar.

— Abusado — julgou.

— Você gosta.

— Gosto — sussurrou, beijando-o outra vez. Se separou depois, voltando a atenção para Jongin, que parecia empenhado em acariciar o próprio pau enquanto os assistia daquela forma. — Quer gozar sem a gente?

— Tsc — Sehun estalou a língua no céu da boca, encarando o amigo. — Nem pensar.

— Nem pensar mesmo.

— Vocês ficam gostosos pra porra juntos assim, não dá pra resistir — confessou, um sussurro.

— Quer um beijo nessa bunda? — Baekhyun ofereceu. — Sou bom nisso também. Juro.

Jongin riu.

— Não duvido.

— Quer? — insistiu.

O moreno pareceu cogitar por um segundo, mordiscando o lábio. Sehun nunca tinha metido a língua, a boca ou sequer um dedo em seu cu, então não sabia se ia gostar. Mas Baekhyun parecia fazer tudo ser gostoso, então…

— Quero.

— De quatro pra mim, garotinho — o menor ordenou, se aproximando, e ele obedeceu, sentindo algo se agitar em seu corpo por ser chamado daquela forma.

E, honestamente, nunca ia imaginar que aquele tipo de carinho era tão bom. Talvez fosse a magia de Baekhyun, a forma como contornava o cuzinho apertado com a ponta da língua ou o fato de ter metido um dedo junto e pedir que Jongin gemesse como uma putinha para ele, não sabia. Só sabia que gostaria daquele tipo de coisa mais vezes, se lembraria de pedir para Sehun quando estivessem sozinhos e carentes novamente.

Enquanto o Byun se dedicava a dar a Jongin um orgasmo gostoso, com a mão livre em torno da sua ereção e a língua entrando e saindo da sua bunda, num estímulo duplo que estava prestes a levá-lo aos céus, Sehun tinha se deitado entre as pernas dele, de frente para a barriga lisa do rapaz mais baixo.

O pau ereto de Baekhyun apontava bem na direção da sua boca e Sehun não conteve a vontade de sentir seu gosto, abocanhá-lo com carinho e chupar como se fosse o melhor doce do mundo. Colocaria a culpa na salada de frutas que tinham comido mais cedo, junto dos outros garotos, mas Baekhyun era, de fato, doce. O garoto fez questão de lamber cada cantinho daquele pau grande enquanto uma das mãos acariciava as bolas inchadas, fazendo o menor gemer deleitoso contra o rabo de Jongin.

Em algum momento, no meio de todos aqueles gemidos prazerosos que os três deixavam preencher a barraca, no meio daquela bagunça de corpos que tinham virado, Baekhyun e Jongin se deixaram gozar, soltando palavrões ao vento que, tinham certeza, religião nenhuma aprovaria.

Depois, fizeram questão de dar atenção a Sehun, os dois, um de cada lado do seu pau ainda enrijecido, pingando de tanto tesão pelo momento a três.

Embora Baekhyun estivesse com saudade de meter seu pau num buraco apertadinho, foi dormir satisfeito como nenhum outro buraco no mundo conseguiu fazer.

✞

Os jovens estavam reunidos no salão principal para o café da manhã, todos agitados após a oração fervorosa que o líder mais velho bradou num microfone improvisado antes que pudessem atacar a refeição.

Baekhyun estava com fome, sentindo o estômago reclamar, por isso se sentou ao lado do irmão com o prato mais cheio que de costume.

— Não dormiu no quarto hoje — Baekbeom soltou. — Tudo bem?

— Sim — respondeu, simples. — Fiquei na mata com o pessoal.

A expressão brilhante de orgulhosa foi nítida na face do mais velho dos Byun.

— Jura? O que estavam fazendo? Orando? Adorando? — o sorriso ia de orelha a orelha enquanto Baekhyun tentava não parecer óbvio demais enquanto mastigava.

— Adorando — respondeu. — Definitivamente adorando.

Ao longe, Sehun e Jongin mantinham os olhares fixos naquela mesa. Baekhyun exibiu um sorrisinho travesso ao olhar os dois ali, juntinhos no próprio universo particular.

E, no fundinho do coração, sentiu-se feliz por saber que era o centro daquele universo naquela hora, pois queria vê-los novamente.

E estar junto também, porque amar o próximo era importante.

Amar bastante.

Que Deus o perdoasse depois.


	2. Extra.

— Não, eu não — Baekhyun soltou, quase deixando um bico se formar em seus lábios.

— Por favor — Baekbeom pediu, mas não no tom de quem suplica, era mais como um “vai, Baekhyun, acaba logo com isso e não me faz passar vergonha”, fazendo os ombros do irmão mais novo caírem em pura derrota quando um suspiro pesado escapou, deixando nítido que aquela situação não o agradava em nada.

Era o último dia do acampamento, finalmente estaria livre para voltar para casa e curtir a verdadeira paz de espírito em seu cantinho sagrado, mais conhecido como a cama macia que há muito fazia falta. Não que as camas dos dormitórios não fossem confortáveis, pelo contrário. Talvez fosse a tal da privacidade que o deixava com saudades, estava louco para deitar sem as roupas no _seu_ colchão, com os _seus_ travesseiros e os _seus_ petiscos preferidos, fazendo carinho no próprio pau enquanto assistia a um programa qualquer na televisão e se lembrava de como tinha sido gostoso trocar carinhos com dois garotos dentro de uma barraca certa noite.

Sentia vontade de vê-los de novo também, mas era difícil quando Baekbeom não parecia querer dar-lhe um minuto sozinho. Desde que Baekhyun disse que se aventurou numa “adoração” durante a madrugada, o irmão mais velho, louco para viver uma experiência parecida, estava em todos os momentos ao redor da fogueira, colado no mais novo. Era impossível ir até os dois, sair dali com os dois, encontrar um momento para dizer o quanto queria brincar outra vez. Aquele ódio saudável de irmão pra irmão já estava ficando enjoativo, precisava imediatamente de uma desintoxicação. E, naquela hora, teve certeza de que já tinha passado da hora disso acontecer.

Ver aquele ar de superioridade com autoridade enquanto Baekbeom “pedia” que fosse participar da brincadeira lá fora tinha deixado Baekhyun puto. Puto mesmo, pra caralho. Como se já não bastasse estar naquele lugar por obrigação, ainda tinha que participar daquela estupidez. Quis xingar, socar alguma coisa, gritar. No entanto, seguiu até onde os organizadores davam a direção da dinâmica, jurando que seria justo e paciente como era Jesus. Não queria ser o centro das atenções e dar um show desnecessário para os outros fiéis. Se resolveria com seu irmão depois.

— Você vai primeiro? — uma garota perguntou na sua direção enquanto o Byun se aproximava, num tom assustadoramente animado. Não era possível que ela realmente estivesse tão feliz, Baekhyun tinha certeza disso.

— Parece que sim — devolveu, sorrindo amarelo.

— Legal, vem cá — ia chamando com uma das mãos e, quando Baekhyun se aproximou o suficiente, a garota se posicionou bem atrás dele. — Eu vou te vendar, tá bom? A dinâmica é bem simples... Você vai seguindo essa corda aqui, segurando firme, ela vai te levar para o lugar que você precisa ir. Mas alguns obstáculos vão aparecer no caminho. Não se preocupa, não é nada que vai te fazer cair. O importante é manter os olhos vendados e chegar ao final.

— Tudo bem — suspirou, sentindo as mãos femininas roçando as laterais do seu rosto enquanto tinha os olhos cobertos por um pedaço de pano escuro.

Começou a caminhar devagar, sentindo o solo antes de pisar firme. Não conseguia confiar na palavra da garota de que estava seguro para caminhar, então, na dúvida, ia de forma vagarosa. A mão firme ao redor da corda o guiava na direção de sabe-se-lá onde aquilo o levaria.

Tinha certeza de que seria um desafio bobo para ver quem acredita em Deus o suficiente, ou o quanto se confiava na palavra dele para ir até o lugar, qualquer besteira desse tipo. Por isso, estava firme no objetivo. Não demorou muito para conhecer o que eram os obstáculos; uma voz macia - outra garota - veio para perto enquanto alguém segurava seu braço livre.

— Ei, você não quer vir comigo? — dizia, num tom sedutor. Baekhyun quis rir. — Tem um banquete gostoso por aqui. E o caminho é mais curto.

Baekhyun entendeu na hora. Recusou.

Não era um idiota, conseguiu perceber que o propósito da brincadeira era resistir à tentação, seguir o caminho certo, blá blá blá. Já tinha ouvido tantos sermões na vida que quase podia ouvir o pastor falando sobre o quanto devemos renunciar o mundo e focar apenas em Deus, algo assim.

A voz o abandonou, deixando-o caminhar mais um pouco até que outra viesse, fazendo uma outra proposta parecida. Sabia que o caminho seria longo, porque o destino final estava escondido, provavelmente do outro lado das árvores, então só suspirava baixinho e, um tanto incomodado pelo escuro constante, tentava caminhar mais rápido.

Foi abordado por um toque nas costas, duas mãos em sua cintura e uma voz familiar ao pé do ouvido.

— Não tem ninguém olhando — era um sussurro milhões de vezes mais sedutor do que qualquer outro. — E eu tô com saudade de você — Baekhyun ia caminhando mais devagar conforme uma das mãos descia pela frente do seu corpo, fazendo-o prender a respiração por um instante quando alcançou o meio do quadril. — Sehun também. Vem com a gente, vem?

O Byun sorriu com o canto da boca, a mão firme na corda, num dilema doloroso demais. Não era parte da brincadeira, era? Jongin faria algo assim apenas para o bem de uma dinâmica como aquela?

— Não vou cair no seu truque, _capetinha_ — disse, divertido. — Preciso continuar até o céu.

— Vem — a respiração quente bateu contra o seu pescoço antes que sentisse um beijo demorado ali, deixando seu corpo ainda mais arrepiado que antes. — A gente pode te levar pro céu de outras formas. E nem precisamos contar para os monitores.

— Vão sentir nossa falta... — tentou.

— Te levo de volta depois — Jongin murmurava, massageando a área volumosa do seu jeans e fazendo Baekhyun arfar enquanto beijava seu pescoço. — Digo que não sabia que era para te levar lá e tava esperando alguém vir encontrar a gente. Ninguém sabe onde estamos — segredou, mais baixo que das outras vezes.

O lábio inferior preso entre os dentes indicava que Baekhyun não tinha mais forças para resistir. E talvez nem quisesse.

— Ok — concordou, o tom mais manhoso que gostaria. — Você tá fazendo o inferno parecer gostoso.

O moreno soprou uma risada, puxando a mão do mais velho para que soltasse a corda e o acompanhasse.

✞

A sexta-feira 13 era um dia enigmático e misterioso desde que Baekhyun se conhecia por gente. Estava sempre ouvindo as pessoas falarem sobre como era perigoso cruzar com um gato preto - perigoso para o gato, muito provavelmente - ou como a lua cheia nesse dia era sinal de que havia um lobisomem ao redor. Fosse o que fosse, o que realmente havia marcado sua vida em relação àquele dia, era o filme.

Jason era um dos seus vilões favoritos dentre todos os outros dos filmes de terror e nem saberia dizer o exato motivo para isso, apenas era. Amava, ao ponto de ter assistido todos os filmes da franquia e sempre bater ponto no cinema quando havia um lançamento novo.

Por isso, quando chegou no lugar secreto que Jongin tinha dito no meio do caminho que o levaria, riu baixo, desacreditado. O famoso lago que dava nome ao acampamento, mas parecia proibido para os jovens da igreja, bem a sua frente.

Crystal Lake veio a sua memória imediatamente e, apesar de ainda sustentar um pau duro nas calças, Baekhyun gargalhou.

— O Jason visita gente safada que transa no lago na sexta-feira 13, não sabiam? — perguntou em alto tom de voz assim que viu Sehun sentado numa pedra grande, esperando pelos dois, vestido da mesma forma como Jongin estava - como um demônio. Um demônio muito sensual, no caso dos dois, com lentes coloridas nos olhos e uma roupa de couro que não cobria muita coisa e era o suficiente para fazer sua imaginação voar.

— Pensei que achasse clichê essa história de assassino em série — Jongin devolveu.

— E você quer transar? — Sehun completou.

— Não foi pra isso que o Jongin me trouxe aqui? — O mais novo entre os três soltou uma risada soprada e Baekhyun desviou o olhar para Jongin, que vinha logo ao seu lado. — Hm?

— Talvez.

— A gente não conseguia falar com você — o outro fez beicinho, chegando perto para envolver sua cintura com os braços, sem nenhuma cerimônia. Baekhyun sentiu o estômago gelar. Principalmente ao perceber, estando tão pertinho, que havia ali uma diferença de altura muito gostosa. — Não tivemos outra saída.

— Me sequestrar nessa brincadeira boba era a melhor opção? — brincou, falsamente indignado, e olhava Jongin ao lado, de repente tímido e nervoso demais para poder subir o olhar e encontrar o de Sehun que estava tão, tão perto. Caralho, lembrar das coisas que havia feito com os dois na outra noite e nas que havia desejado fazer durante todos aqueles dias estava enchendo-o de uma timidez que desconhecia e que tentava a todo custo mandar embora. Ainda assim, não teve coragem de olhar o maior.

— Tava torcendo pra que você participasse, se não a gente ia ficar aqui esperando... Íamos ter que nos divertir sem você. De novo, Baekhyun — Sehun tinha alcançado sua bochecha num beijo demorado depois de dizer aquilo, suspirando baixinho.

— Andaram praticando o que eu ensinei? — sorriu com o canto da boca, prepotente, enquanto levava uma das mãos à nuca do mais novo, acariciando com as pontas dos dedos.

— Bastante — Jongin respondeu e Baekhyun o acompanhou com o olhar até onde conseguiu, pois ele se aproximava e se posicionava bem atrás. Do jeitinho que estavam antes, as mãos firmes na sua cintura enquanto a respiração quente vinha novamente contra seu pescoço e Baekhyun se via preso entre os dois. — Mas não é o mesmo sem você, hyung.

O mais velho fechou os olhos, se deixando arrepiar pela forma como recebia beijos dos dois lados do pescoço. Sehun num, Jongin noutro. Se apoiava nos braços do mais novo com as mãos espalmadas ali enquanto tentava não arfar muito alto quando a mão de Jongin voltou a escorregar por seu corpo, continuando o que tinham parado.

— Que gostoso ser mimado assim — disse, um sorriso pequeno e malicioso nos lábios.

— Tínhamos que retribuir o que fez por nós no outro dia — Sehun disse, os lábios roçando a sua orelha de levinho antes que mordesse o lóbulo sem força, fazendo-o escorregar entre os dentes. — Foi a melhor noite que a gente passou aqui, Baek.

— Uhum — Jongin confirmou. A essa altura, já desabotoava a calça do mais velho e Baekhyun sequer pensava em tentar impedir. — A gente tava querendo _tanto_ repetir. Ainda queremos.

— Vocês são dois safados, isso sim — riu baixo, tentando se distrair de todo aquele arrepio e de como queria gemer com a mão do moreno alcançando seu pau dentro da calça aberta. Mordeu o próprio lábio. — Jongin…

— Hm? — se fazendo de inocente e desentendido, soltou o som de indagação bem enquanto pressionava a glande do mais velho com a palma, esfregando de leve o polegar na cabecinha sensível. — O que foi, Baekhyun?

O Byun apenas gemeu baixinho, quase inaudível, sem saber exatamente o que responder. Queria repreendê-lo, na verdade, mas não era como se realmente quisesse que ele parasse o que fazia. Podia continuar, meter a boca, chupar gostoso como sabia que ele podia fazer. Aquela boquinha… As memórias deixavam sua excitação ainda maior, era inevitável que desejasse repetir tudo o que tinham feito e um pouquinho mais. No entanto, ainda estavam no meio das árvores, um local muito aberto e suscetível ao acesso de qualquer pessoa.

Sehun, por sua vez, puxava seu rosto pelo queixo, fazendo-o encarar de perto pela primeira vez desde que tinha o envolvido nos braços. Um sorriso naquela boca demonstrava o quanto ele vinha se divertindo com a situação e, sem dizer nada, juntou os lábios aos do mais velho num beijo lento, vez ou outra entrecortado pelos gemidos baixinhos que Baekhyun soltava cada vez que a mão de Jongin em seu pau fazia seu baixo ventre repuxar.

Enquanto isso, se dedicava a dedilhar a calça de couro que Sehun vestia, metendo os dedos no botão e no zíper para abri-los de uma vez e poder imitar o que Jongin fazia consigo. Precisou abaixar um pouquinho a peça apertada para libertar o pau semi-ereto e envolvê-lo entre os dedos enquanto o beijava com lentidão, aproveitando o sabor da sua boca.

— Vocês querem mesmo fazer isso aqui? — indagou contra os lábios do mais novo, sabendo que Jongin também poderia ouvir. — Pode chegar alguém.

— Essa não é a parte divertida? — Sehun arfou, excitado pelo modo como os dedos longos do Byun subiam e desciam por seu pênis.

— Ou podemos entrar no lago — ouviram Jongin sugerir.

— Você quer mesmo uma visita do Jason — Baekhyun sorriu, se desvencilhando do abraço dos dois. — Beleza — o pau já estava para fora, então que se fodesse tudo. Tirou a camiseta e o resto das vestes, deixando sobre a pedra que Sehun usava para se apoiar quando chegaram. — Quem chegar por último dá mole pro pastor.

A risada travessa veio junto de uma provocação com a língua, tão infantil que nem parecia que estavam fazendo aquilo que estavam fazendo, antes que Baekhyun saltasse no lago, soltando um grito agudo ao voltar do mergulho, encontrando a superfície. Sehun e Jongin se entreolharam por meio segundo antes de começarem a tirar as roupas de couro às pressas, embora fosse difícil pra caramba arrancar aquele negócio apertado. Os dois pularam juntos, não havia um perdedor na corrida proposta pelo Byun, mas uma gargalhada ecoou entre as árvores. Aquele momento era incrível.

— Não é tão fundo — Jongin constatou ao voltar do mergulho. — Mas tá gelada pra caralho.

— Olha a boca — Baekhyun repreendeu, olhando-o feio.

— Quer ela pra você? — sugeriu, malicioso.

— Quero — foi Sehun quem respondeu, fazendo o sorriso que Jongin mantinha nos lábios tornar-se um pouquinho maior antes que nadasse até ele, roubando um beijo dos seus lábios que fez o Byun perder o fôlego por um instante. Se beijavam de uma forma tão… Íntima e excitante. Era como se ele pudesse sentir o beijo dali, assistindo-os, exatamente como aconteceu enquanto eles se chupavam na barraca para que Baekhyun visse. A sensação deixava seu corpo eriçado e tinha certeza que era esse o motivo, não a temperatura baixa da água daquele lago.

— Ei — fez beicinho. — Quero também.

Jongin ergueu uma das mãos para fora da água, chamando o mais velho com os dedos. Baekhyun desmanchou o bico, transformando-o num sorriso enquanto nadava até pertinho e não demorou nada para que o maior o puxasse pela cintura, finalmente beijando a sua boca com a vontade que sentiu durante todos aqueles dias.

Sehun se colocava logo atrás do menor, segurando-o pelo quadril e roçando seu corpo levemente ali, sob a água, mostrando a Baekhyun o quanto aquela punheta tinha mexido com ele. Nem mesmo a água fria tinha feito seu pau murchar. Enquanto isso, beijava as suas costas, dedicando uma atenção devocional àquela pele branquinha que tanto sentia vontade de marcar.

Como se não bastasse as sensações que aqueles beijos e o roçar proporcionavam, ainda havia o beijo com Jongin acontecendo. Uma saudade expressa em muito contato entre as línguas e gemidos baixos se encontrando em meio às bocas que não se separavam por nada, nem mesmo enquanto Baekhyun levava as mãos pelas laterais do seu corpo e trazia as duas pernas para sua cintura, fazendo Jongin abraçá-lo com elas. Desse modo, as duas ereções se encontravam sob a água num toque sutil e gostoso, que arrancava ainda mais gemidos dos dois.

— Baek — Jongin chamou após separar o beijo com uma mordida leve em seu lábio. “Hm?”, foi a sua resposta, distraído demais no brilho dos olhos do mais novo sob a lua para reagir de outra forma. — A gente tava falando sobre você mais cedo…

— O que tavam falando? — mantinha as duas mãos firmes na bunda do mais novo, aproveitando do pouco peso que ele tinha debaixo da água para mantê-lo daquele jeito, enquanto quase se deixava gemer pela forma como Sehun tocava suas coxas com as mãos e esfregava o pau duro entre suas nádegas. — Aquieta, Sehun — chiou, brincando, ouvindo-o rir.

Jongin riu junto e roubou outro beijo da sua boca antes de respondê-lo.

— A gente tava se perguntando se você ia gostar de… — deixou a frase morrer, insinuando algo na expressão que Baekhyun não conseguiu entender de primeira. — Sabe?

Ele tombou a cabeça levemente para o lado, negando uma vez com a cabeça.

— Não sei.

— Ele quer saber — Sehun vinha dizendo com os lábios na direção do seu ouvido, onde mordeu outra vez. — Se você gosta da ideia de ter a gente te fodendo.

Baekhyun uniu as sobrancelhas, apertando os dois lados da bunda de Jongin ao cogitar sobre a pergunta.

— Ao mesmo tempo?

— Ao mesmo tempo — os dois responderam em uníssono.

O menor riu, meio sem jeito. Deixou Jongin abaixar as pernas e puxar as suas, encaixando-se entre as coxas branquinhas.

— Você gosta? — Jongin incentivou uma resposta, louco de tesão e sedento para saber se aquilo funcionaria para Baekhyun.

— Eu nunca fiz, mas — lambeu os lábios, perdendo por um segundo o fio da meada quando Sehun desceu uma das mãos pela frente do seu corpo, alisando a barriga até alcançar o pênis enrijecido. — A ideia me parece excitante.

— Quer tentar? — o sussurro veio de trás, Sehun dedicava a atenção dos lábios à curva do seu pescoço naquela hora e masturbava o Byun com lentidão, retribuindo o carinho que tinha ganhado instantes atrás.

— Vai machucar, eu acho — tinha abraçado Jongin pelo pescoço e mordia o lábio inferior enquanto parecia pensar. — Não vai?

O moreno sorriu, acariciando suas coxas e pressionando sob as palmas quando negou com a cabeça.

— A gente vai com carinho — tentou.

— Vocês dois não são pequenos, sabe — riu baixo ao receber um beijo de Jongin, impedindo-o de continuar. Então, o empurrou pelos ombros. — Não, é sério. Eu não transei tantas vezes quanto vocês pensam que já. E nem fui… Fodido tantas vezes também. E se doer muito?

— Se doer muito, a gente para — foi Sehun quem disse. A mão livre vinha descendo pelas costas do mais velho, adentrando a fenda entre as nádegas e pressionando seu rabo com o indicador, contornando-o sem pressa.

Baekhyun arfou.

— Eu ia gostar — afirmou, um sussurro manhoso enquanto rebolava sem pressa no dígito do mais novo. — Vamos… Eu quero. Mas se doer muito…

— Se doer, a gente para — os dois disseram juntos novamente e riram baixo, o som parecendo quase maléfico e não divertido.

Jongin subiu um pouco as mãos, encontrando a bunda do mais velho, separando mais as nádegas para dar acesso livre ao mais novo dos três. Sorriam cúmplices sobre o ombro de Baekhyun e trocavam um beijo lento ali enquanto se posicionavam direitinho onde iam entrar. Não antes, é claro, de estimular Baekhyun com dois dedos, fazendo-o rebolar mais rápido e intenso que antes. Não sentia incômodo, em sinceridade; estava tão excitado que só conseguia pensar no quanto queria logo a sensação de tê-los entrando e saindo constantemente do seu corpo. Adorava ser fodido, não negaria isso em nenhuma circunstância, mas uma parte de si se entregava a ansiedade de enfrentar o desconhecido. Dois ao mesmo tempo… Porra.

No entanto, Jongin e Sehun pareciam priorizar seu bem estar, o seu prazer e o seu conforto. As mãos e os lábios passeavam por onde alcançavam, deixando-o ainda mais arrepiado e com o pau ainda mais duro, de um jeito quase dolorido.

O mais novo entrou primeiro. Assim que retirou os dedos de dentro daquele cuzinho apertado, enfiou a glande na abertura, metendo-a aos poucos para não machucar. Jongin assistia as expressões do mais velho como se fosse o próprio Deus ali. O adorava. Beijou seu pescoço, seus ombros e gemeu baixinho ao sentir um arranhão forte na nuca; era a maneira de Baekhyun descontar o que estava sentindo lá embaixo, sabia disso.

— Porra, Baekhyun — Sehun soltou, meio ofegante, após conseguir alcançar fundo dentro dele, sentindo as paredes internas pressionarem seu pênis na tentativa de expulsá-lo. Aquilo era gostoso pra caralho. — Porra.

O menor sorriu, embora o leve incômodo que aquela penetração causava quase o fizesse choramingar. Deitou a cabeça no ombro do mais novo e virou um pouquinho o rosto na sua direção, conseguindo fitá-lo dali.

— Tá gostoso, Sehun? — soltou a pergunta, provocante, recebendo um beijo nos lábios enquanto o maior devolvia um “uhum, gostoso pra caralho”. Baekhyun mordeu seu lábio, tentando rebolar devagar contra o pau que o fodia. — Vem mais… Quero você inteiro.

Jongin assistia àquilo com o próprio pau pulsando de vontade, seus olhos queimavam de desejo sob a parca luz do luar enquanto suas mãos modelavam cada curva do corpo bonito que seu hyung tinha. Enquanto isso, os corpos iam se chocando cada vez mais depressa, embora a água não permitisse que fossem tão rápido quanto gostariam. No entanto, ao notar aquela movimentação repleta de prazer, sem mais dor alguma restando no Byun, se aproximou mais.

— Me deixa entrar… — pediu a Sehun, que beijou sua boca sobre o ombro do mais velho novamente e deixou apenas a cabecinha do seu pau dentro de Baekhyun. Jongin meteu junto e Baekhyun se encolheu quando parte da sua glande estava em seu interior, junto com a de Sehun. — Hyung… Você é mesmo todo apertadinho. Que gostoso — um sorriso malicioso moldava seus lábios enquanto ele mordia o inferior, contando com o amigo para ir metendo devagarinho sem machucar o menor.

Baekhyun, por sua vez, sentia uma dor absurda, como se estivesse sendo partido ao meio, mas não queria desistir ainda. Sabia que a dor em breve se dissiparia e, pela forma como estava sendo tratado, tinha certeza que não demoraria nem um pouco.

— Devagar — pediu, mesmo que não precisasse. Não havia pressa ali, só os gemidos extasiados de dois garotos que estavam sendo praticamente esmagados ao mesmo tempo. Os dois voltaram a beijar o pescoço do mais velho com carinho, deixando as línguas serpentearem por toda a pele sensível e marcá-lo com chupões nada leves. Enquanto isso, pareciam ter planejado que fossem levar as mãos ao seu pau, unindo-as para punhetá-lo com rapidez.

— Você é tão gostoso, Baekhyun — Sehun murmurou próximo ao seu ouvido.

— Tão gostoso… — Jongin completou.

— Não dá pra parar de pensar em você, no seu corpo, na sua boca.

— É o melhor jeito de amar o próximo que eu já conheci.

— O melhor — os beijos iam subindo, do pescoço até as bochechas, um de cada lado. Baekhyun estava arrepiado dos pés até a cabeça e, enquanto gemia baixo, iam penetrando cada vez mais. — Dá vontade de te amar por muito tempo. Sem parar.

— Não para — o mais velho disse, num fio de voz, deixando os dois sentidos da frase se perderem no ar. Os dois tinham as respirações ofegantes resvalando na pele do Byun enquanto forçavam os quadris contra o seu devagar, arrancando sons manhosos dele, tão gostosos de ouvir.

— Tudo bem? — Jongin perguntou baixinho, subindo a mão livre por uma de suas coxas. — Tá doendo?

— Um pouquinho — apertou o abraço ao redor do seu pescoço, tentando mover o quadril para tornar a sensação mais confortável. Acabou fazendo com que entrassem mais, mais rápido, soltando um gemido mais alto. No entanto, aquela masturbação acelerada das duas mãos contra seu pau não permitia que Baekhyun focasse a atenção no incômodo. Acabava fechando os olhos com força e descendo as mãos pelos braços de Jongin, pressionando os músculos e arranhando a pele para descontar a mistura maluca de coisas que sentia naquele momento.

Se transformaram num amontoado de arfares, gemidos e respirações ofegantes enquanto tentavam fazer aquilo dar certo e, daquela maneira, Baekhyun descobriu que ser fodido por dois homens grandes ao mesmo tempo era um pouco superestimado, porque doía pra caralho, embora pudesse considerar aquela a melhor foda da sua vida.

Assim que a dor cessou por completo, rebolou contra os dois amigos, sentindo a pulsação dos dois bem fundo em seu interior, fazendo-o gemer tão alto que foi impossível não se questionar como ninguém havia encontrado-os ali.

Era o momento perfeito para Jason Voorhees aparecer com a sua máscara de hóquei e o seu facão, fazendo jus a sua fama de assassino do lago na sexta-feira 13. Contudo, para contradizer todas as superstições acerca daquela data, Baekhyun levou a sorte grande, gozando bem gostoso dentro da água, pouco antes de Sehun e Jongin também alcançarem o êxtase profundo, depois de lutarem muito para não acabarem gozando rápido demais. Estava tão apertado dentro do Byun que fora quase impossível, o que só tornou o momento ainda mais memorável.

No fim das contas, o trio levaria aquela sexta-feira 13 com carinho em suas lembranças proibidas, considerando-se sortudos pra caralho por causa dela.

E Baekhyun, definitivamente, não tinha falhado na missão de alcançar o céu.

✞

A manhã trazia uma dor no corpo quase insuportável. Baekhyun teria que aguentar seu irmão olhando-o estranho por conta daquela dificuldade para caminhar - o que ele havia alegado que era por ter se perdido na floresta e se machucado, culpa completa e total daquele jogo idiota que foi obrigado a jogar. Mal sabia ele que… Bem, _mal sabia ele_.

Era reconfortante a parte de fazer as malas para ir embora do acampamento cristão, mas Baekhyun sentia um leve peso em seu coração por imaginar que talvez, só talvez, fosse a última vez que veria Jongin e Sehun. Portanto, checou a bateria do celular, que tinha deixado carregando durante toda a noite para poder ouvir música na viagem de volta, e meteu o aparelho no bolso da calça, pronto para sair do dormitório e ir encontrá-los.

— Onde vai? — Baekbeom quis saber, impedindo-o por um instante de sair.

— Vou me despedir dos meninos — respondeu.

— Quem? Fez amigos aqui? — a curiosidade carregada de uma esperança bonitinha de quem queria arrastar o irmãozinho mais novo de uma vez para a fé era um grande motivo de piada para Baekhyun.

— Claro que sim — respondeu, sorridente. — Jongin e Sehun. Somos… Irmãos em Cristo.

E riu baixinho, travesso, deixando o irmão no dormitório para procurá-los nos alojamentos.

Não poderia correr o risco de ir embora dali sem ao menos um contato.

Afinal, para amar o próximo, é preciso estar… Próximo.

Bem pertinho.

**Author's Note:**

> sempre fico com vergonha depois de postar esse tipo de história, MAS ENFIM, espero que tenham apreciado a leitura.
> 
> muito, muito, muito obrigada por ler. ♥♥
> 
> tt: @jongfuckin.


End file.
